dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Brickspider Bot v1.0
The Brickspider Bot v1.0 was a prototype of the Brickster-Bot Spider designed by Evil Ogel. Biography Creation Evil Ogel was approached by the Brickster, who requested a design for a special operations Brickster-Bot. Ogel accepted the challenge and ordered his drones to come up with a blueprint. After a few tries, they came up with a blueprint Ogel liked, and he ordered the building of a prototype to see if this worked. Thus, the Brickspider Bot v1.0 was created. Ogel wanted this new Brickster-Bot to have and evil personality intelligence, so he played around with the wiring of the Brickspider Bot's head, until Ogel had what he wanted. Thus, more models of the Brickspider Bot were assembled. However, the Brickspider Bots grew too intelligent and were resisting attempts to lessen their intelligence, so Ogel and General Evil agreed to destroy them. While all the other Brickspider Bots were scrapped, the v1.0 killed the two Super Rock Drones assigned to destroy it. It then escaped Ogel's base, and although Ogel was furious, he could never find it. The Brickster-Bot Spider designed by OGEL Robotics, Inc. based on the blueprint was designed without the excess intelligence and personality. The Brickspider Bot v1.0 took refuge in a secluded section of the Goo Caverns. There, it plotted revenge against its creator. When Dr. Inferno arrived to lead a raid against Ogel in the Goo Caverns, which would turn out a failure, he met the Brickspider Bot. Since they were both enemies of Ogel, they agreed to work together. Dino Attack The Brickspider Bot was allied with Dr. Inferno, and since Dr. Inferno made an alliance with Dr. Rex, the Brickspider Bot was thus allied with XERRD. It was then promoted to a general of the Mutant Dino armies and traveled briefly to LEGO City, where it witnessed Finister torture and kill Roger Remous. Still, it wanted more. It had heard of the famed Purple-Headed Frozeen's Model of a Brickster-Bot, and knew that this FMB-Bot was designed to speak on its own. After hearing that the Brickster and Vladek destroyed PBB, the Brickspider Bot found the remains of the elite FMB-Bot. Just enough was intact of PBB's head for the Brickspider Bot to determine how to wire itself to make itself capable of speaking on its own. Shortly after, it returned to Quadrant 57 of the Goo Caverns. The Brickspider Bot encountered an Agent codenamed Grease, and frightened the Agent away from its lair. A few minutes later, Dino Attack agents Rex and Amanda stumbled upon the Brickspider Bot's lair. The Brickspider Bot taunted them, keeping itself hidden in shadow to keep them in suspense. When it was revealed by Amanda's lighter, it attacked the agents and then hid once more in shadow, and revealed its backstory. When it mentioned how it raided the remains of PBB, Rex was furious and attacked the Brickspider Bot. The Brickspider Bot was pinned to the ground, and Rex stomped its face in. The headless Brickspider Bot was rescued by Inferno agent Cyber-Bully and was given a spare Brickspider Bot head. However, this head was not programmed for direct speech, so the Brickspider Bot had to speak through Cyber-Bully. They captured Rex and brought him to an abandoned Ogel Mining Compound, so that he could not interfere with Dr. Rex's plan. When Rex woke up, the Brickspider Bot revealed Dr. Rex's plan to give a fake radio call under Rex's name, trap the Dino Attack agents in Quadrant 14, and kill them with an army of Mutant Dinos. A doorbell in the compound rang, and Cyber-Bully opened the door to find a strange old Minifig who claimed to be distracting them. Cyber-Bully threw the Minifig at a computer, and when the Brickspider Bot realized that Rex knew this strange Minifig, it decided to make sure that the Minifig was dead. However, an Ogel Drilling Vehicle arrived and smashed the compound. The Brickspider Bot survived, angrier than ever. It hitched a ride on the back of the Ogel Drilling Vehicle, and was brought to the Trouble Train Depot. It stowed away in the troops' car of the train, and massacred the drones inside. When the Trouble Train crashed, it sneaked out and made its way to the surface, where it massacred another group of drones. The Brickspider Bot v1.0 later traveled to LEGO Island, where it began overseeing the work of XERRD scientists and Dr. Inferno's henchmen in the LEGO Island Laboratory. When groups of Dino Attack agents arrived at the island in the T-1 Typhoon, it ordered the scientists to teleport Mutant Lizards aboard the helicopters. Dino Attack agent Oswald Fabello was captured by the Brickspider Bot and sent to Dinosaur Island, where the agent would defect to XERRD. Then, when an Explorien droid suddenly appeared in the lab, the Brickspider Bot was about to destroy it, but then Dino Attack agents began flooding inside the laboratory. During the battle, Reptile shot the Brickspider Bot with his prototype overloader, which provided the Brickspider Bot with a surge of energy. Hungry for more, the Brickspider Bot managed to snatch the device out of Reptile's hands, only to be disappointed when Reptile vaporized the device with his weapon. After avoiding attacks from Tex and Andrew, the Brickspider Bot hid in the ceiling of the laboratory for the remainder of the battle. When the Dino Attack agents and allies managed to defeat the XERRD scientists and Inferno henchmen, the Brickspider Bot came down upon Elite Agent Redshirt, killing him, and tried to escape through one of the remaining teleport pads. The teleport pad was quickly destroyed by Captain Click and Demoman. The Explorien droid tried to sneak up on the Brickspider Bot, but thanks to Reptile's power surge, the Brickspider Bot was able to quickly destroy the droid. Speaking through Morse Code, Brickspider Bot then decided to reveal to Amanda the truth that was hidden from her: the death of Roger Remous. In the shock that followed, the Brickspider Bot managed to steal the Constructopedia from Captain Click, then tore out the page for LEGO Island itself. The entire island disintegrated into thousands of 1x1 LEGO Bricks, and carried the Brickspider Bot and most of those on the island through a portal leading to the Torn World. After the Dino Attack agents and allies built a large walkway using the 1x1 LEGO bricks, the Brickspider Bot used its ability to crawl on any surface to crawl upside-down underneath the walkway until it was close to the Dino Attack agents. At that point, it emerged from underneath the walkway, ambushing the Dino Attack agents and sending several off the walkway, including Amanda Claw. Making slow but steady process through the ranks of Dino Attack agents, in its wake it left many dead or unconscious. However, Stranger used his sharpshooter pistols to blast off one of the Brickspider Bot's arms, which happened to be the one holding the Constructopedia. The Constructopedia was grabbed by Semick. The Brickspider Bot saw this and began to pursue the Dino Attack agent, who immediately dove into a crowd of Dino Attack agents. Even with one arm, the Brickspider Bot was a deadly threat, shoving Dino Attack agents off the walkway with ease. It eventually noticed Rex holding the Constructopedia and charged right into a Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrid ambush. Nonetheless, it recovered quickly and incapacitated a number of the Hybrids before being beheaded by one Hybrid. However, even though the head and body were disconnected, the Brickspider Bot was still able to control its body, using it to attack Rex and the other Dino Attack agents. In the attack, it accidentally shoved Amanda towards its head. It nearly succeeded in strangling Rex to death, but Amanda was able to destroy the Brickspider Bot's head with an electro-spear, disabling the robot. The Brickspider Bot's body fell limply off the walkway, and is currently falling through the Torn World for all eternity. Abilities and Traits The original blueprint stated that Brickspider Bots would be only a few inches tall; being a prototype, the Brickspider Bot v1.0 was designed to be the size of an average Minifig. The Brickspider Bot could crawl on almost any surface, even upside-down, and could weave webs that have poisonous barbs. It tended to attack with its teeth or by dropping on enemies from above. The Brickspider Bot was also capable of remotely hacking into any database from any location. Personality-wise, the Brickspider Bot was very intelligent and evil. It would literally go out of its way to terrorize Minifigs, and found pleasure in doing so. It was also known for holding grudges and often vowing revenge against those who humiliated it. It considered itself much more advanced than Minifigs, but after having a head replacement, it was unable to speak on its own, and thus needed Cyber-Bully to speak. However, it knew Morse Code and, with Cyber-Bully gone, it often used Morse Code to communicate instead. Trivia *The Brickspider Bot was [[User:PeabodySam|'PeabodySams]] entry in a contest for the fan-made game ''LEGO Island 3. It was one of four winning entries, and was combined with another winning entry (the Spider-Bot by [[User:BrikmanMcStudz|'Brikman McStudz']].) and included in the game as the Brickster-Bot Spider. *'Jackson Lake' considers the Brickspider Bot to be one of their favorite villains, serving as the inspiration for Loop. *When the Brickspider Bot was first introduced, it claimed that it never worked with Dr. Inferno, referring to the mad scientist as a "pitiful fool". This was later retconned with later plot developments. *The Brickspider Bot v1.0 was originally going to make an appearance in Dino Attack: Legacy, but was cut from the final product. Category:Villains Category:PeabodySam Category:Deceased Characters Category:Robots Category:XERRD Allies